Trouble Ahead
by Faded Blue Jeans
Summary: This is just a story that I worte and thought I would post. Girl finds her self in a strangers house after being raped and she falls for the man who saved her. But will her father ruin everything that she worked hard to keep? Read and Review. OcYa OCYu
1. Chapter One

Mystic: This story was created in the fact that I was a little depressed. I don't really know why i was depressed but it's a My character/Yami fic.

Yami: Do you really think that any one would read this pathetic piece of filth that you call a story?

Mystic: If you think it's that easy why don't you try it for a day. Then talk to me about pathetic.

Yugi: Guys stop fighting. I don't want another rumble between you two.

Mystic: Weeeeelllllllll!!!!!!!! Please Review after words. I expect 3 revews before I update.

WARNING: Contains Rape, cussing, sexual secenes, and Yaoi. Read atyour own risk. OhYeah, Some Tea Bashing. DIE BITCH DIE. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclamir by Yami and Yugi together: MysticDarkFairy Does Not own Yugioh or us. Please enjoy the Fic. And Please Review so she doesn't blow a fuse. Thanks.

Trouble Ahead: Chapter One

Tonight was a darker night than usual as a young girl ran down the street. Her clothes where ripped and she had tears and blood dryed on her once beautiful face.

FLASHBACK (2 hours)

Sarina sat crying in the corner of her room to find that her boyfriend loved another girl, her mother had died in childbirth not in a car accident, and that her father only kept her so he could use her body for his own sick pleasures. She thought of suicide but why even bother? Her father would just interfear and would take her to the hospital. She then thought to run. Run far away. Maybe even to Tokyo where her aunt Kari lived.

Maybe she could steal the Card to get into the account at the bank. She knew the pen because she had watched her father put it into the machine like a million times. The number was there home phone number with the last two numbers switched. It was pretty tricky since lots of people knew them. Most if them where costumers for her fathers buisness. He ran porn shop. He sold it, bought it, watched it, and anything else you can think of that he could do with porn. He was sick, twisted, and just plain creepy.

Sarina shivered at the thought if she ever got caught stealing the card. So she played her resources and made her father pissed at her. If he hit her than she could call the cops and have him sent to jail for child abuse and rape. He liked to rape her any time of the week. He would yells things at her like that she was his and nobody could have her and that he would kill anybody who tried to be her boyfriend. She didn't have many friend for this reason. Even when she liked a kid she had to make it seem like she hated them to save their lives.

END FLASHBACK

As Sarina ran down the street she noticed a convience store where she could get some food and call the airport to make a reservation. She ran in and went strait to the bathroom at the end of the store. She didn't know who would be out at this ungodly hour but she didn't want to risk it.

As she ran into the bathroom she heard the door ring. The person who stepped in was looking around the store for nothing in paticular. She looked at her self in the mirror. Her face was hard to see under the coat of blood.

FLASHBACK

Her father barged into her room and grabbed her by the hair. "What are you doing you little slut?!" He yelled at her. She had been playing with the fact that maybe if she pretended to try to commit suicide than he would get mad enough to hit her. She had had the knife right at her wrist when he had barged in. The knife slightly cut her skin when she jumped from the door being slamed into the wall. Her father saw the knife and took it from her hands. "If you want to be cut up than _I_ will cut you up." After he said that he dragged her downstairs and into the kitched where the floor was linolium and so it was easier to clean. He started to cut up her legs then he moved up to her stomach and chest. Last but not least he cut up her beautiful face. The scars would be ugly but the knife only scratched her it didn't cut deep like she had thought he would do. Either way she was still going to be ugly from all the scars and once again her father had ruined her life. _Could this get any worse?_ was what she thought. As a matter of fact it could. Soon she was laying on the floor. She felt the rush of wind trying to get back in her lungs. Her father had kicked her in the side making her loose her breath. He just laughed and walked back down to the bar at the end of the block that he hung out at and usually got laid at. _That_ _fucker will pay for what he did to me!!_ she thought. As she got her breath back she started to get up. She tried hard to get to the phone but it took what seemed like hours. When she finally got to the phone she dialed 911 and told them what her father had done to her. They sent and ambulence over and the cops sat and talked to her. Since it was dark the ambulence people didn't notice all the blood on Sarina's face and just noticed the blood on her legs and chest.

The cops asked her questions on how this happend and she answered that her father was a sadistic jerk and had done this and many other things to her. The cops got the name of the bar that he was and told her that she could go over to a friends house or over to famliys if they where near by. She told them that she would and walked back into the house. She grabbed her bag and started to put all her clothes, money, electronics, and jewelry into the bag and then grabbed the ATM card from behind her dads bed. She walked carfully but when she heard someone yelling her name she decided to run for it.

END FLASHBACK

That had been over an hour ago and Sarina now stood satring into the mirror on the wall behind the sink in the bathroom at the convience store. She was now clean and had found that the scratches were to small to leave any scars. She breathed a sigh of relief as she came out of the bathroom.

Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and a hand was put over her mouth to stop her from screaming. Somebody whispered suductivly in her ear "You are going to be mine forever!" As he said this she could smell alchol on his breath and she was even more paniked. She tryed to struggle and all her efforts got her was a good bruise on her side and the man got a good kick to his groin. He didn't let her go though and she paniked again.

"You little bitch. You're going to pay for that." With that said he dragged her outside and threw her into an alley. He procided to rip of what little clothing she had left on her body and pulled out his huge member.

Sarina tried to scream and when she took a deep breath the man put a hand over her mouth. He soon stuck a finger inside of her to try to get her slick. He added another finger. When suddenly she saw a bright light to her right and thought that maybe she had died. That was when she heard someone scream "MIND CRUSH!"

She passed out from the feelings of the man entering her and when she awoke she found that she was in a room somewhere and that her scratches were all bandeged.

Yami's POV

I was walking down the street at this ungodly hour to get some fresh air. I couldn't beleave how hard it was trying to live with my Hikari. I mean he's cool and all but sometimes he can be so demanding. Well anyways, I was just walking down the street and then suddenly this blur just flew by me. Peaking my intrest I followed it to a convince store. The thing happened to be a girl and she was covered in what looked like blood. Maybe, she had hurt her self and needed something. I really shouldn't interfear, but the look in her eyes when she slowed down was of pure terror. I just wanted to wrap her up in my arms and hold her close trying to sooth...WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!!!! I don't even know this girl yet some how I feel connected to her. Maybe she was from my past life and I was just getting memorys from her. I went into the convience store and looked around as if I was just a coustomer. I saw her going into the bathroom at the end of the aisle. She really was pretty if you looked under the blood. She closed the door and I grabbed a couple of candys neaklaces, some candybars, and a pack of those nik-a-lik things and went to pay for them up at the counter. I saw the girl come out a second later clean and even more beautiful than before. I tried to get her off my mind and found that that was a near to impossible thing to do. She walked out the door to the convinece store and that was when I heard her scream. I paniked but I stayed inside the store trying to figure if i should save her or not because I didn't really know this girl anyways. I Thought to my self _Fuck It! I'm saving her weather she likes it or not. I can't let someone that beautiful get kidnapped or raped._ As I ran out of the store I saw that she was down the street with a man who was touching her all over her body. I growled when I thought that he was doing somethng that i really didn't want to happen. I ran to save her when suddenly she and the man where gone. I looked every where for them, but to no avail. I looked down an ally and it was to dark to see. I was going for the millinium puzzle around my neck to light my way when I heard someone curse and I heard someone breath in deep getting ready to scream. I silently walked into the ally and yelled out at the last second, "MIND CRUSH!"

I saw the man slump over on to the girls body pushing himself into her further. I grabbed him and through him off of her and went to help her up when i noticed thqat her eyes wern't open. I put my right hand on her neck to find the pulse point. It was there and beating strong. She had only passed out. I picked her up then and noticed that she was naked. I took off my jaket and put it around her and then procedid to walk her back to the game shop where me and Yugi lived. I would try to get Yugi to clean up her wounds and do the whole find her family thing. As i got back to the shop I felt her snuggle into me. It was the best feeling in the world. I didn't want to let her go now that I had her in my arms so I just sat there with her in my arms and watched as Yugi cleaned everyone of her cuts. I had lost count and 215. I just couldn't think of a reason why soemone would do this to such a lovely girl. Yugi finally convinced me to let her down so he could put something on her because he didn't think that she would want to wake up in nothing at all. I agreed and put her on the bed lovingly. Yugi noticed this and just grinned at me. I couldn't beleave that the little wheasel had figured out my secret in less than and hour and I had just found out about my love for her. Even if I didn't know her name.

Mystic: That's it for now. Please R&R so i can start to update. I kinda don't know what I'm going to make happen in this story. Just Review with some Ideas please.

(Yugi and Yami walk in) YAMI!!!!!!!!!!! mystic proceeds to glomp Yami and kiss his intire face

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter Two

Mystic: Woohoo, I got to Chapter Two. Hey that rhymed! Cool Starts prancing around while throwing confettie on Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik, Joey, and Seto. Let's go bash Tea's fucking head in everybody in celebration.

Mystic runs off laughing like a maniac while swinging a huge sword around.  
Bakura: Oo where did she get that?

Yami: We shall never know. Hey Ryou how 'bout you do the Disclamir this time?!

Ryou: Alright, If i have to.

Mystic hearing Ryou turns around with hearts in eyes. Mystic: MUST... KEEP... DISTANCE... KEEP CALM...Ahh Fuck it, RYOU. Glomps Ryou.

Yami: I thought you loved me. Pouts

Mystic: I do, I just like his sexy British accent.

Ryou: MysticDarkFairy Does Not Own YUGIOH. All She Owns Is This Fic, Her Computer, And Her Insanity.

WARNING: LIME COMING SOON!! You Have Been Warned!!!!

As Sarina woke up she found that the room she was in was decorated in her favorite cards. (A/E: DarkMagician And Dark Magician Girl. They are so cool. Shutting Up.) She tried to sit up but found that it hurt quite a bit and that her pelvis was hurting like a mofo.

She turned when she heard a knock on the door. But it wasn't the pound of her father it was soothing and lite like the prson doing it didn't really want to disturb the person inside the room. That was when Sarina noticed that she didn't have on a shirt because of all the scratches on her torso. There were so many that whoever cleaned her up just wrapped her up in some gauze and stuck her in bed. Thank god that they had the decency to put on her some boxers. That was what she would usually sleep in anyways so she didn't mind.

She then realized that the person still hadn't come in the room yet so she replied to the knock with a quick, "Come in." Whoever this guy was it definetly wasn't the guy that raped her. She knew that for a fact. _He's kinda cute. No Bad Sarina, No Hetai thoughts. Oh, but it is so hard to not keep my mind from going that way. _Sarina quickly looked away from the muscular chest of Yami. (She doesn't know it's him yet Readers give death glare OO) He walked further into the room and to his surprise she smiled warmly at him. Sarina knew that somehow she was connected to this guy. Even if she didn't know him. _Wait a second._ She thought. _His face is really familiar. Oh, MY, GOD. That is Yami the King of Games and he's smiling at me. Did he rescue me when that guy grabbed me? Who knows, Who cares. I can't beleave he is actully standing here. Oh, wait is he saying something? Better listin._ "...And then I found you in the ally and that's how you got here." He was talking about how he had gotten Sarina to his house. She stared dumbly at him for a minute then she snapped out of it and thanked him for his kindness and then told him that she needed to get to Tokyo to see her aunt. "Sarina, was it?" she nodded, "I have some bad news. Your aunt died three months ago in a car accident." He told her. Great now where was she going to live?

She decided to try to stand and was about to get up when Yami came in and pushed her back on the bed. "Why the Fuck don't you let me get up? I just want to go home." Yami looked at her with deep compassion in his eyes and was that regret for making her stay? Yami still had his had on her shoulder and was about to tell her why he did it when he felt her shaking. He knew that she was still weak from the beating that she went under. He looked down on her and saw her weaping into her hands while Yami stared at her. He thought she had been saking from lose of streangth, not from tears.

YAMI'S POV

Sarina was trying to get up off the bed when I came in. She smiled at me like she knew that I was the guy that saved her. Suddenly something flashed in her eyes. It looked like recogntion. She sat there and stared at him. I wanted to know what she was thinking so I listened to her thoughts and heard my name, king of games, and that she thought that I was cute. I blushed a little at that thought and stoped listening. (I don't know if the millinium puzzle can do that just go with me on this.) When she returned to normal she tried to get up. I saw this and put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down. I didn't want her to hurt her self anymore than what was already hurt. She looked so frail laying on the ground when I found her and I didn't want anything hurting my secrect tenshi. I was about to explain to her why I didn't let her go home when I felt her shoulders trembling. At first I thought that maybe she had used up alot of energy, but when I looked down I saw that it wasn't an energy loss that made her shoulders shake but the fact that tears were running down her cheek. I didn't know what to do so I just kinda stood there staring at her. I came out of it when I felt a air of arms around my waist and someone's face in my chest. Her tears made by bare chest wet but I didn't maind. Actually to tell you the truth I didn't even notice the tears. I picked her up and sat on the bed with Sarina in my arms. I let her weep for a little bit but decided I should cheer her up. "Sarina if you want you can stay here with Yugi and me. We have enough room and would be glad to have you live with us." I told her softly. I guess she heard because she looked up at me and then I felt her lips on mine. I was a bit surprised at this but decided that it was okay. She was the one that I secretly loved and now I could show her my emotions. I licked her lips asking for permission inside. She opened her mouth and let me in. I explored every part of her mouth and I twisted my tounge with hers and she let out a little moan at that.

I took one of my hands that was not caught up in her mane of black, red, and blondie hair. If you really look at her then she kinda looks like me. Only her hair is red with black tips where mine is black with red tips. Anyways, I put my hand on her waist and pulled her more into me. I could feel the rise and fall of her chest and I fought to keep my erection down. I didn't want to scare her since she had just been raped the day before. She broke the kiss and looked into my eyes. All I saw in her eyes was deep passion and love for me. She didn't even know me and yet there it was, plain as day. Love. She stood up and pulled me up too. I asked her "Where are we going?" She looked at me then looked at the bed and then at the door. I couldn't figure out what she ment until she answered "This bed is only a twin sized bed." I laughed at how stupid I was for thinking that it was something way more. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my room. I had black walls with black pillows and black silk sheets on the queen sized bed. The desk, computer, and even the door was black. The only thing that wasn't black was the many amounts of candls around the room and the heroglyphics painted on the walls. It was obviously egyptian.

I looked into her eyes to see what she thought and she was in aww of the room. She was staring at everything except the bed. I pulled her over to it and pushed her on to it.

SARINA'S POV

I was starinf at the black walls of Yami's room. The heroglyphics on the walls and the candles really through me off of Yami's style. I guess he just really liked egypt or something. I tried bot to look at he bed. Suddenly, i was being pulled over to the bed. Yami and I sat on the edge of the bed as we stared into the others eyes. Yami leaned over and placed a sweet loving kiss on my lips. I couldn't beleave that I was doing this after being raped twice and being cut up in one night.

I moaned into the kiss and I felt Yami's hand on my breast. He was massaging it slowly and every once in a while he would flick my nipple. It hurt while at the same time it was the best feeling I had ever known. Would I actually make love to this man I didn't even know? I couldn't say. My senses were clouded over with lust. I loved him even if I didn't know him. I was stariting to move my hand lower. I could feel him trying to restrain his erection from me. I couldn't beleave this. I was finally happy. I had my hand on his bulge when there was a knock on the door. "Yami, do you know where the girl is? She isn't in her room and I can't find her anywhere." someone screamed through the thick door. This must have been the Yugi that Yami had told me about. "Yugi, she's in here with me. I'm changing her bandages. Don't worry. I'm almost finished." Yami told Yugi before kissing me one last time. I pulled the shirt that he handed me down and limped over to the door behind Yami. I wa sthis close to getting to make love to him and Yugi interupted. Next time I may not be so nice. _Fuck, I was this close, this close and it is all ruined._ I thought as Yami opened the door and let me go out first. I walked down the stairs and went into a room that had a T.V. in it. There were some video games laying around and a couple of movies were on the coffe table infront of the futon couch that they had. (Oo Sorry for somereason that was what I could see there house like. Games and movies every where and a futon couch so they could easily sleep infront of the boobtube.)

Mystic: ...Cause we lost it all nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be...Perfect.

Yami: What is she listining to?

Yugi: I think it's a song called Perfect by the band Simpleplan. I think that it suits her life.

suddenly thuder rumbles outside and Mystic jumps about a foot in the air and lands in Yami's arms.

Yami:(Thinking) I officially love thunder storms!(Unthinking) Um... Mystic I didn't know that you were afraid of thuder storms?

Mystic: I'm usually not but I am right now. Yami could you hug me. That always help me get happy again when I'm scared.

Yami looks over at the camera and winks before taking Mystic into a back room. Yugi looks at the door thay had just gone through.

Yugi: Well atleast they got a room this time. Please R&R or Mystic will ravish Yami infront of me. Please don't hurt my virgin eyes! OO What the fuck is this crap. Sees Mystic poking her head out the door and smiles before going back in.

Yugi: (mumbling) Stubid bitch. I should fucking kill her. I don't have fucking virgin eyes. I have probably seen worse. Fucking Bitch Baka.

Mystic: Review please looks over to Yugi. Sees he's ranting and decides to run for it


End file.
